Dreaming Soul
by HitsuzenRin
Summary: Years passed by, yet the Elrics haven’t found the Uranium bomb, nor a method to go home, where they belonged. What will happen if there’s a war going to start? Can they ever find their way back even without Alchemy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**1934, December - Germany, Munich**

Ugh... It's getting cold... That old man better be showing up or he'll be walking home with his bare feet!

Yes, it's getting colder with each minute passing by and all he's been doing since half an hour ago was looking up to the black, gloomy sky. Edward's been thinking about going in to his room again in the apartment and eat whatever Al had cooked up, well whatever _just please without the milk..._ He remembered the stew Al made for yesterday's dinner, but at the same time _fresh milk on the table?!_ He tried not to think how Al was happily gulping away the milk and even Noah was persuading him into drinking it, that's making him sick. Only the stew, _yeah... stew... mom's stew..._

"Oh, good evening Edward. Are you waiting for someone?"

Edward looked over to the familiar voice and found Gracia locking the door of her store while looking at him with a smile. The smile that's just as sweet as his mother...

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes. Good evening. And yes, I am waiting for someone." Replied Edward with a smile.

"By the way, tell Alicia that I said happy birthday!" Ed said, remembering that today's her daughter's 7th birthday. _It's a bit too late to buy a present though_ he thought, _I still have to say something, with or without one..._

"Oh dear! You still remember? I didn't want to burden you with that, since you're busy with your work."

"My work?"

"You're working with , aren't you? It must be hard working around sets and electrical stuff."

"Yeah, it's harder for me to understand that old man more though..."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, yeah! It is quite hard..."

"Anyway, here's a present for you. And be careful! It's getting dark and I think there's going to be snow coming down later."

Edward nodded and looked at both the present then Gracia with a puzzled face. _Why is she giving me one? I was the one who's supposed to give one..._

"Goodbye" Gracia said and walked away, shaking her head_. He must have forgotten about it again. That boy... always thinks about others before himself. It's a good thing he, Alphonse and Noah helped me last time… Alicia won't be in this world without their help!_

And just after Gracia is far enough that Edward can't see her in the darkness, a car approached slowly and silently...

**HONK!! HONK!!**

"Good evening, Edward! You shouldn't be standing outside in the dark alone. It's dangerous you know." Said a familiar voice.

_Oh... he's here..._ Edward thought, almost jumped by the sound of the car honking.

"And it's all because of you. Look, it's starting to snow too." Edward replied and rolled his eyes to the one and only old man in the car, the one he works for, Fritz Lang.

-End of Prologue-

real world 1921 1923

al born in 1900

beginning

1514

5

87winry parents died

109mother died

1110burn house

ep 4 kuro-zechibi yoroi otaku

1211ep6

ep9 coal mine is ed's?

14ep10 psyrened clara's shoulder high11702-8440 5year sink down

ep11 two bros

continentel

ep45 oven

ep46 christian calender

ep50those lives that are lost, whether in the past or the future, are the source of alchemy

11years passed


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edward led the way in the apartment to his room, with Fritz Lang following behind him. They didn't talk along the way, actually he tried not to. Edward knows that Lang might piss him off again if he starts talking, so they'd better be talking in the room.

"You're back with your friend, brother? You took quite a long time." Al called out from the kitchen as Edward open the door.

"Yeah, quite a long time..." Edward rolled his eyes to Lang again, but despite his anger, Lang gave out a big warm smile. _He's pissing me off all right, definitely!_

Noah just finished arranging the table for dinner when both of them came in. "Oh, welcome back! Al is almost finish with the cooking, and you must be Ed's friend." She smiled to Lang then Edward.

"Stop calling him my friend, he's not my friend, and he's way older than me to be my friend!" Ed said crossing his hands while throwing himself to the couch.

"I'm the one who's Ed is working to. Nice to see you, I'm..."

"He's Fritz Lang, and don't get used to it by calling me Ed." Edward cut him off and started to glare him.

"And you must be Ms. Noah, whom the brave Ed saved from the Thule Society." Lang said, smiling warmly while Noah is having a confused look. He told him that?! Lang offered a handshake, and without suspicions, Noah just shakes it.

FLASH!

Noah's eyes widened. _What are those just now?_ She thought. It's not really clear, but it seems to proof that he's a nice guy. No, he's not like the Nazis. Come to think about it, Ed didn't mention anything about him. But just what are those? What is he hiding? Having her feelings mixed up, Noah just stood there, looking at Lang, who's still smiling.

"Don't flirt on her, and I told you, don't call me Ed!" Edward stated, still glaring at Lang, not noticing Noah had shake his hand.

"Brother, that's rude talking to a visitor like that. Sorry Mr. Lang, just ignore him." Al said when he came out from the kitchen bringing out dinner.

"Good, I'm starving!" Ed growled, putting his coat aside on the couch. "And do you need me to invite you by taking off your coat, Mr. Fritz Lang?" He growled again.

"Oh, no thank you. I can take it off myself. And thank you for inviting me to dinner." Lang smiled again.

_Brother is fighting with Mr. Lang as if he's fighting with Colonel._ Al thought while shaking his head with a smile when he remembered about the days when they're still at Amestris.

Noah snapped out when Al whispered to her _"Noah, are you alright? You look… stunned."_

"_Oh, I'm okay."_ She didn't want to make him worry._ "Why is your brother acting like that, Al?" _Whispered Noah, frowning. _"He got a lot of nerve talking to someone older like that!" _Yes, someone older, more experienced.

_"Well, he's like that. He's talking like that but he actually cares. I think he's only teasing him."_

_"Oh, I see."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1928, December - Amestris, Resembool**

Blizzard ragged on since evening at the peaceful village of Resembool. It's not a nice night to go out and stargaze. Not to mention the excitement when digging in the snow, for a dog's case. But the worst is, to celebrate something without the ones that you are meant to celebrate for.

TING!

"Oh, my lovely cake is ready!" Winry look at her big cake with a big grin.

"But it looks burned a little..." Said Scieszka with a little disbelief.

"How could you tell anyway?! It's chocolate cake! It's supposed to be BROWN!"

"But BURNED cooking's in BLACK."

"I don't see any BLACK marks…"

"There are! Here's one… and here's one… and h-"

"Oh, okay. I admit it already, it's a bit burned… The timer must have broken down again." Winry cut her halfway, she knows that this fight won't stop if she herself doesn't first.

"Or maybe your cooking skills are getting rusty?" Scieszka stated with a smirk.

"Hey! My cooking skill had improved a lot since grandma-" Winry stopped halfway looking down at her cake.

Scieszka noticed Winry's unfinished sentence and long pause. _Oh no!_

"A-Are you okay, Winry? I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…"

"No, it's okay. I'm a strong girl, and so do you and Rosé, right? We can't just let any old, sad memories breaking us apart, do we?" Winry smiled, fighting off the tears that were going to come out. She didn't want anyone to be sad, or worst cry about past histories.

"Uh… yeah, that's right!" Scieszka nods with agreement. She's glad that Winry didn't break down or something.

"Well let's try the cake you made! I'm hungry!" Smiled Scieszka as she finished preparing the table.

"Oh, the cake's ready? Well it's about time, I just finished cleaning the rooms too." Said Rosé as she came down from upstairs.

"Mummy, can I have the biggest slice?" Begged her son, who is walking down beside her.

"Of course you can!" Rosé smiling down at her son.

"But make sure you don't let Den took it away again!" Giggled Scieszka.

Everyone laugh out remembering the last time Den took his cake away, just like what happened to Al when he was small. Winry thought. Den by the way, still waiting for his bowl to be filled with cakes.

- End of Chapter -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow! Your brother really is a great cook, Ed!" Lang praised while looking at Alphonse, who got happy with it and blushed a little.

"Of course he is! And wait till you try his stew!" Ed grinned and got his hope up.

"Um... sorry, brother. I didn't make stew. But there's ice-cream for dessert!"

"Huh? Since when there's ice-cream in the refrigerator?"

"Oh, it seems that you don't know about it." Lang chuckled.

Edward didn't care about him and continues with his food, he just wants to know something about this so-called 'Ice-cream'.

"Noah bought it back from some Italians on town, and it's nice!"

"I thought ice-creams are supposed to be in cones, and you can't just keep it in the refrigerator after you'd bought it."

"Actually... Noah and I went back there and asked them for the recipe, and kindly they gave us!"

"So… what are the ingredients?" Ed asked. He tried it once when he passes-by the Italians at town, it's sweet and nice, with different flavors. He didn't ask much about it, so he just asked for a random scoop.

"Uh…" Al pauses to look at Noah. Noah just shakes her head and giggle. Ed noticed them and starts asking again.

"So? What is it?"

"You don't really need to know, brother. It's just something sweet." Al finished his sentence and finished his dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're leaving?!" Ed shouted with his mouthful of ice-cream. The ice-cream prevented him to shout too loud and almost made him chocked.

"That's rude of you, Ed. I'm not 'leaving', I'm 'moving'." Lang corrected Edward, pointing his spoon towards Edward.

"Well, it's still the same even if it's a different word. So, where are you moving to?"

"Paris."

"How about your wife who's one of the Nazis?" Al and Noah are surprised about it. _Lang's wife is a Nazi?_ They thought.

"Oh, we divorced actually. She wants to stay behind for the Nazis." Lang stated. _They're divorced?! _Again, Al and Noah are shocked.

"Heh, how can you still put a straight-face with that?"

"Oh, I got used to these stuff. I'm Jewish. Anyway, the real reason for me to move there is because it's like what you thought of, I'm running."

"I knew it. So, you're running from what?"

"The war of course. And I want to warn Ms. Noah about what I heard from Haushofer."

"Karl Haushofer?! Why did you met him anyway?! His with the Nazis and worst, he's with Hitler!!" Edward ranted and got his face all red. His bowl of ice-cream fell and Al tried to cool him down. Noah also wants to help, but she's too weak to move from her seat after hearing all those shocking news.

"Calm down, Ed. Haushofer is out from the Nazis, and also Thule Society but he's working with the military now." Lang stated. Ed calmed down a bit and settles down, listening to every word the old man might have to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

"_So you came to my little studio, eh?" Lang greeted Haushofer with a big warm smile._

"_I want to apologies for what I've done to you." Haushofer bows with his hat almost covering his face. He didn't want anyone to know he's around here._

"_I'm used to it." Lang continued with his checklist on his hand. " So I heard you're out from the Nazis and Thule isn't it?"_

"_I got accused for something that I didn't do for the Nazis. And worst, Hess betrayed me for Hitler."_

"_So, what brings you here?" Lang wipes his glass slowly._

"_So you've noticed, then I'll go straight to the point. I heard that the Elrics works with you." He looked around, trying to locate the brothers._

"_Only Edward, his brother stays home and do house-keeping with the miss name Noah."_

"_So the girl is still with them? Well, that's easier then. Please ask the Elrics if they're interested in joining the military. It would be easier for they're search for…."_

"… _I understand."_

"_And tell them if they want their friend to live, arrange a 'trip' for her to somewhere far from here."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I have information about Hitler's work of getting his so-called 'rubbish' out next year. And that includes you."_

"_And is there anything else?"_

"… _I don't think you're taking it seriously, but never mind. I'll be going now. I don't want anyone to get suspicious about me going out for so long."_

"_I'll pass the message down."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Edward." Lang smiled as he settles down on the front seat.

"Don't mention it, beside it's you the one who said there's something you need to tell us." Ed said, pulling a long face.

"Anyway, this is for you." Lang gave Ed a bag of stuff that seems to be he had it well hidden between the seats.

"You're giving this for us to escape from here?!" Ed is surprised to see the inside of the bag filled with gold, it's really more than enough for them to get away from here.

"No, of course. That's specially for you. Today's your birthday I heard, isn't it? And since I'll be gone for a long time, you won't be having me to pay your monthly salary."

_Today's my birthday?! Oh, no wonder Gracia gave me that present._ Ed thought. It seems that he forgot his birthday again, well it isn't like there's anyone to celebrate it anyway.

"And I got an offer from Haushofer. It's about your search for the Uranium bomb."

Ed's eye widened and grins wildly when he heard what he thought that there's no hope for it anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really think there's going to be something bad happening, Al?" Noah asked as she started the dish washing.

"I don't know Noah. But if there's really is something coming up, you should get as far as you can."

"How about you and Ed?"

"Oh, please don't worry about us."

"What… what if the two of you die before me? What will I do alone? I don't want to be alone again. _And Alfons…_"

Al pauses and looked at Noah from behind after he finished cleaning up the table. He remembers about Rosé that almost having the same characteristic as Noah is.

_What will be my reason to live starting tomorrow? Tell me!_

"…_Stand and move forward…"_

"And it seems that your brother forgot his birthday again." Noah chuckled as she tries to eliminate the bad thoughts running in her mind. "Is it really good for us not telling him that milk is part of the ice-cream?"

"It's just like stew. Brother only hates drinking milk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amestris, Resembool**

The blizzard stopped a while ago and everyone in the Rockbell's house are sleeping soundly except for Winry, whose still gazing at the clear night sky.

"Happy birthday, Edward."

The moon faded away, into the cloud. Winry cuddles into her bed comfortably, not noticing someone watching her from a far…

- End of Chapter -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Morning came in to Central, which is the center of Amestris. The Central Military Headquarter is getting busy with military officers doing their jobs and today is the day of State Alchemist Examination.

Surrounded by boredom, Colonel Roy Mustang had been looking far, out of the window to the sky. He regretted rushing the paperwork that can last for a long time.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in…" Finishing his sentence, Roy stretched his arm and released a yawn.

"Colonel, the assessments papers had already been examined. Here's the report you wanted." Captain Riza Hawkeye passed down a book with a title "WRITTEN EXAMINATION – a list of successful candidate –" to Roy after he is seated.

Running his eye down every single page, Roy spots something… different from the usual. He turned to Riza with a grin on his face, and stated his question.

"I almost forgot that you're one of the examiners, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. Is there any problem?"

"How many this year?"

"53 took the exam, 5 passed, as you can see in the report. As I was saying, is there any problem?"

"No, not at all…" Roy paused mid-sentenced to think about his question again.

"…"

"… That's right. I saw a weird name in the list. You know, the report should include the candidate's gender." Obviously, Roy is starting a silly joke.

"… There is one." Still in her straight face. "She doesn't look like someone around here though."

"Her name does remind me of those Eastern peoples…? Did you say she? "

"A teenage girl."

Roy gave the book back to Riza and lays lazily to his chair, crossing his arm. "You know, they really should raise the age requirements to 20 and above."

Knowing what he is thinking, Riza starts walking towards the door out of the office.

"Battle Trial is in 1130 sharp. Same place." Finishing her sentence, Riza turned the door knob.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The military peoples started to crowd over the prepared field for Battle Trial, where selected candidates are to show their alchemy and battle skill to pass the exam.

"The Battle Trial will start soon. This year's examiner is Lieutenant Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong." A woman around 30s, who's in charge of briefing can be heard from the candidates place.

"At least I get to have a better view this year." Roy said, standing beside Alex.

"You should stand back colonel. It's going to be dangerous."

"A few meters away, and I won't get a single bruise."

"So, there's a woman this year?" Alex stated, noticing a black haired female standing on the candidates side.

"A girl, that's what I heard from Capt. Hawkeye."

"Oh, no wonder she looks short." Indeed, the girl was the shortest among the candidates.

"Don't worry about the girl, just give all your strength to it. So that it is fair among everyone."

"Are you sure colonel?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You are aiming for the girl, am I right?"

"If she passes then I'll have her as my subordinate." Roy said, smirking.

"As you wish."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the fifth and final battle begin, the military men whose watching started to whisper and talk among themselves, instead of cheering.

"Hey, look! Isn't that a woman? I bet she can't defeat the Lt. Colonel, not even one of the men did." One of them started.

"Hah, she's small! I bet she's only up to Lt. Colonel's waist. She'll get squashed in no time!"

As the girl move into the field, she didn't waste her time on those sounds around. In her mind, there's only "The last thing and I'll be a State Alchemist". Facing straight to the famous Armstrong, she bows politely as a greeting.

"I can see that you are well-behaved, young lady. Bowing is not a culture here, may I know where are you from, miss?" Alex asked after his bow to hers.

"I'm sorry, Lt. Colonel Armstrong. My hometown is confidential."

"I see. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

In a second's time, Alex punches the ground to start his alchemy. Sand flies around as the ground roses, blurring eye sights. As the field is clear, Alex noticed that the girl is gone.

Alex lifts up his head towards the sound and to his surprise, the girl is on mid-air, with a kick heading towards his face. Alex punches the ground once more to attack the girl. Despite the ground rising beneath her, the girl lands with her leg without any damage.

Once again, Alex is astonished. He took some rocks near him and started punching towards the girl. Suddenly, the girl disappeared. A slight wind blew beside him, and by the time he noticed, he tripped to the swing by her puny leg and fall back to the ground, a hand almost meeting his face. The ground got clearer after that and soon visible.

"Wow, i-is that a pass?!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!!!" The woman who was briefing the candidates came running around with her clipboard. "Show's over!!! Get back to your work and no GAMBLING HERE!!!" She shouted and swings her clipboard round and round.

"Gah!! It's the Clipborad Officer!!"

"RUN!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing heavily, a sweet dropped from the girl's face to the ground, she didn't bother it, still hadn't move her hand away from the Colonel's face.

"Congratulations, young lady. You've passed the test." Alex said, offering a hand shake when he's still lying on the ground.

"Thanks." The girl said, moves her hands away and starts shaking his hand. She then helped Alex to get up.

"You're quite strong, miss. Oh, I haven't know your name yet, miss…"

"Aoi, Tanaka Aoi. Nice to make your acquaintances. Are you hurt anywhere? It seems that your back is scratched by those rocks. Stay still." She said. Alex obeys her without replying as he is curious what the girl will do.

"It seems that the girl has passed the examination." Roy came with his hand in his pocket, grinning. As the girl caught sight of Roy, her expression suddenly changed to a gloom, and irritation.

"Stay still now, Lt. Colonel Armstrong." As the Alice finishes her sentence, she ran behind Alex and examined the scratches. There's skins peeled off and some bleeding a little she thought.

Roy too got curious what the little girl's going to do, he looked at Alex for an answer, but Alex just shocks his head. "I told you not to move, Lt. Colonel Armstrong. Not even a headshake." The girl suddenly burst out from behind. Roy starts walking towards her and the girl seems to be closing her eyes to concentrate, letting out a breath.

"This is going to be hurt a little, bear with me please."

CLAP! CLAP!

Closing her eye, Alice touched Alex's back. As soon as her hand landed on his rough, peeled skin, it let out a faint, greenish glow. Slowly, the peeled skins gone, leaving only some trail of blood behind. Roy, the nearest one to the scene, widened his eye and remembered something familiar about it.

"Miss Aoi Tanaka, what did you just do?" Roy said, dumb-founded.

-End of Chapter-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What did you just do, little girl?" Roy said, dumb-founded.

"Okay, it's done." Aoi opened her eye, not answering Roy's question. She immediately sits down, crossed-legs on the rough ground to rest herself, retying her long ponytail with a white ribbon.

"I'm asking you politely Miss, what did you do just now?!" Roy raised his voice to get her attention.

"… Isn't that the main thing about this battle? To observe the candidates alchemy skill? I didn't show any during the battle actually. Beside, Lt. Colonel's back was scratched and bleeding too. I can't leave that alone." She explained to Roy without looking at him, stands up and cleans herself up.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Roy raised his voice again and tried to grab her on her shirt, but Alex stopped him in time before something worst happens.

"_Give her some space, Colonel. She's just a kid. Don't get carried away."_ Alex whispered to Roy.

"It's because that she's a kid I'm carried away." Roy answered, not in a low voice.

Alice looked around the field when she noticed that the three of them are the only ones left. So she walks nearer to Alex and Roy, with a serious expression, instead of a gloom.

"What you're trying to ask me, Colonel Mustang, is that did I do any human transmutation? That's what you're trying to say, am I not right?" Alice said locking her eyes with his.

"No, I didn't do any human transmutation. It's just my habit of clapping so that I can concentrate, so what? I got my knowledge else where, and that is confidential. I know, I know. I'm not going to become a State Alchemist already. Why did I tell you anyway? Great now I'm busted!" She continued again while scratching her head.

Both Roy and Alex are speechless. In fact, they're relieved. They didn't want anything related to the past repeats again. Full of secrets huh, Tanaka Aoi. Smiling, Roy walks up to Alice and pats her head.

"Congratulation for becoming a State Alchemist. I'll be having you as my subordinate from now on. You will start tomorrow officially, since it'll take some time for the upper people to re-consider, if there's any problem. I'll take you for a tour around here."

"Never-ever pat my head without my permission!" Alice shouted and got irritated by Roy smiling and his hand on her head. She tried shove off Roy's hand but instead, Roy's pressing his hand firmly on her head.

"You know, you're quite a girl to finish a long sentence in a breath. And… you're quite short for a 16 years old!" Roy finished his sentence, laughing and still pressing on her head.

"I'm not a MIDGET!! I'm just around your SHOULDER!! Get your HAND off my HEAD!! "

"I didn't call you a midget, Miss Tanaka. And, oh yeah, you are just about my shoulder." Roy laughed louder this time.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS, COLONEL-UGLY-EYEPATCHED-FLAME-ALCHEMIST!!" Alice clapped.

"Ouch! What's that about?" Roy rubs his hand as he felt something electric-like stunned his hand, and by the time he notice, his right hand is paralyze.

"Try doing something like that again and I'll burn your hand before you burn me. And don't worry, the stun will wear off a few minutes later." She said, smirking. She tried to stun Roy again, but immediately stopped by Alex who's pulling her shirt behind and lifts her up one-handed, pink sparkles dancing around his head.

_Erk… I triggered it…_ Alice thought.

"That's enough, Tanaka Aoi. Colonel, let us start the tour. It's getting late." Alex stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it just now?" Riza asked as Roy came into the office.

"She's so super heavy for her size that I had to ask Armstrong to carry her." Roy grumbles and collapses on to his chair, tired.

"So, Mrs. Hughes agreed to take care of her for a while."

"Both of us got invited for dinner, actually. I passed, Armstrong's okay with it so he stayed. Well, he had wanted to visit them for a long time."

Silence overwhelms the room. Roy didn't have any thing else to say while Riza is still checking some files.

"Is she… really talking about that?" Riza asks as she closed a file and put it aside.

"… The heck I know."

FLASHBACK

"And so… I don't think there's anything else to show anymore." Roy said, taking his hand out and crossed it.

"We haven't showed her the office, Colonel." Alex stated.

"Oh, that. Well… we are heading that way, anyway. Aoi! Come on, I'll show you my office. What are you standing there for?" Roy asked as he notices something wrong with Alice when she stops midway.

"This… is the… phone-booth, isn't it?"

"Isn't that obvious, well this is where you can call out. Is there something wrong?" Roy replied, starting to have a bad feeling about it.

"Most of these places didn't really changed a bit." Aoi sighed.

"If he's still here, he'll be stuffing me with all of those photos of her daughter…"

Roy froze the moment he heard what's coming out from Aoi. Image flash through his head, a certain spectacled man showing off the photo he took of his daughter.

_Hey! Hey! Isn't my daughter cute~? You know, she's-_

"What are you talking about?" Roy questioned as he walks closer to her. Alex still on his position.

"I'd say he's quite a great one. Even if he looks like a daughter-doting-dork, but he cares." She said. "Really, who knows he can be really that secretive…" She added again.

Aoi turned around before Roy manage to give a push on her shoulder. "Hahaha, he's such an idiot, that idiot." She laughed, scratching the back of her head. Anyway…" She turned to Alex this time with her arms held out wide.

"I'm hun~gry~ Is the cafeteria still open?" Grinning, she scratched her neck this time. Leaving both of them speechless.

FLASHBACK ENDS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man if you see her eating habit." Roy scratched his head. "It's like she hadn't have anything for the past few weeks. I'm so broke now." He sighed, pulling out both of his side pockets."Well, since we don't know where she's staying, and I can't really leave her sleeping in the cafeteria like that, might as well leave her with Gracia for a night."

"…Come to think of it…" Riza started. "Where do she stays? Is she staying at some inn, since she's from somewhere far I heard?"

"…Who knows…"

-End of Chapter-


End file.
